1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to methods and/or apparatuses for controlling torques of permanent magnet synchronous motors (PMSM) by using speed-torque lookup tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Permanent magnet synchronous motors (PMSMs) are widely used in various fields, such as electric vehicles, industrial equipment, and consumer electronics, due to their advantages of high efficiency and durability. With the development of various control techniques, performance of a PMSM has been improved and thus high-speed operation of the PMSM is made possible. During operation of a PMSM, control of the PMSM may become unstable due to a change in the speed of the PMSM, a change in the surrounding temperature, a change in a direct link voltage of an inverter, and a change in parameters such as a voltage, current, and a frequency of the PMSM. Thus, a control method of the PMSM that may stably transfer a torque to a load regardless of changes in the speed of the PMSM, the surrounding temperature, the direct current link voltage of the inverter, or the parameters of the PMSM during the operation of the PMSM is required.